


Rainbow Supersuits

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Thanos Never Snapped, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Canonical Genderfluid Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iron Dad & Spidey Son, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Carol Danvers, M/M, Omnisexual Bruce Banner, Other, Pansexual Loki, Pansexual Thor, Pride, Pride Parades, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, i made this as soft as possible, the avengers as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter mentions that it would be nice if the avengers went to pride, because that would cause the media to cover the event more than usual and spread awareness.He did not expect dozens of superheros (and one god of mischief) coming out at the same time.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor (implied), Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision (mentioned)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 246
Collections: Anonymous





	Rainbow Supersuits

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit with the need to write at three am, and now here we are.
> 
> I am going to carefully avoid using the q word here because of its past as a slur, in case it triggers anyone.

The fact that Peter was trans was common knowledge in the Avengers Tower, Tony had known before anyone else and Peter had decided that the others deserved to know too. He also knew that if it weren’t for literal superhero’s reminding him how to bind safely he might have kept wearing it under the spidey suit.

(They all told him that he should never feel like people “deserve” to know. They reminded him that it was his decision to tell them and he shouldn’t have felt pressured too.)

The fact that he was Bi wasn’t a secret either, he wore pride pins on his backpack and his favorite jacket, so everyone already knew.

One time, he had mentioned that it would be “pretty awesome” if The Avengers came to pride, because that would draw media attention and spread awareness.

Tony made an entirely new suit patterned with the colors of the Bi flag just for the event.

Peter got a new suit too, and he smiled so wide when he saw it for the first time.

Peter couldn’t believe how many Avengers were part of the community, some of them he already knew about but others were completely out of nowhere for him.

He remembered how surprised Thor had been when he found out that gender and sexuality weren’t commonly accepted and talked about on earth like they were on Asgard, and Peter remembered how he had talked about the great warriors of whom were themselves no matter what.

Steve and Bucky had been dating behind the scenes for a while now, everyone knew about it. They had been waiting for the right moment to tell the public. They both told him that the pride parade would be a wonderful way to make themselves known.

A message was sent to the group chat that said anyone who wanted to come were welcome too, and he was reasonably surprised when _Captain Freaking Marvel_ flew down from space to bring her wife with her to the parade.

There was also Bruce, who decided to go as the brilliant scientist Bruce Banner rather than The Hulk, because pride parades were about being yourself.

(the little Omni flags on sticks that he waved and twirled around were cute, Tumblr made gifs out of it for weeks)

(Peter pretended to miss the looks Bruce have Thor as his float came past theirs)

Loki changed the cape on their costume to the Genderfluid flag, the identity they loudly announced on Twitter the moment they got an account. 

(dramatic flair had always been their strong suit)

Sam got custom wings for the Falcon suit with the ally flag, Wanda and Vision also showed their support. 

The media went crazy.

More progressive stations and bloggers celebrated the recognition and support the community was getting, while others made stories painting everything in a negative light.

The Daily Bugle even wrote an entire article about how they no longer trust The Avengers to care for the planet anymore, and how their presence at the parade was “pushing an agenda”.

Tony got the article taken down as soon as he heard about it.

Everytime he went on patrol for the next few weeks he got stopped by teens asking for photos with him, he gladly posed for selfies with all sorts of people just looking for someone like them to look up to.

The LGBT Positivity tag on every social media got flooded with super hero content, from fanart to gifs to written down experiences with the hero’s themselves.

One post on particular made Peter very happy. They talked about how going to pride that year had been a big decision for them. Their family had always been supportive but the kids at school weren’t. Posting about it would be outing themselves to the whole school, and they almost decided not to do it before The Avengers showed up, with Loki in her lady form and Cap and Bucky holding hands. It was a huge inspiration to them they said, and Peter was so happy he could be that for someone.

He saw Bi-derman memes all over the place, and LGBT people of all ages all over the world made Superhero pride icons.

Online were several videos of Cap’s spectacular speech about how far we’ve come from the world he left when he went under the ice. How much we’ve progressed and grown. He talked about how amazing it was that we can even talk about ourselves now.

He says there’s still work to do, and there is, but we’ve taken the first steps and we can move forward to a future where little scrawny kids who get bullied in back allies, and multi-billion dollar scientists who’ve saved the world in more ways than one, and Trans teens with a secret identity and dysphoria to deal with, and everyone else who’ve struggled with who they are, can be themselves without pain and suffering.

He hopes that the kid in the ally, the scientist, the high schooler, and everyone else can all be treated equal, be treated human, and can live in the world beyond the closet.


End file.
